1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile radio terminal apparatus in a mobile communications system such as a cellular telephone system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communications terminals such as cellular telephones have spread widely. Some types of mobile communications terminals are equipped with a GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver and comprise a function of detecting exact location information. Recently, urging children, aged persons, handicapped persons, etc. to carry cellular telephones and send location information about the holders carrying the cellular telephones to a person to receive the information by e-mail is considered (refer to, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-303864).
According to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-303864, however, since the cellular telephone autonomously sends the location information about the holder carrying the cellular telephone, a receiver of the location information cannot recognize the holder's location at a desired timing. In addition, even if the holder wishes to notify the recipient of the location information, the holder cannot send the location information rapidly or easily to the recipient since complicated operations are required for notification of the information.